Kakutasu Itami
Kakutasu Itami is the generous head of the Itami Family and is the uncle to Division 13's Lieutenant, Amaririsu Itami. Description Kakutasu is viewed by practically everyone in the soul society as a kind an generous individual. He frequently visits the people of Rukongai and enjoys sharing his wealth with them particularly by inviting groups of people to come dine at the Itami family house. Kakutasu is very found of children as they typically are of him. He enjoys watching as the children run around and play in the garden at the house. Kakutasu has made it known that anyone is welcome to come to the Itami home any time they please and many of the people of the Rukongai (especially the children) do just that. Background Kakutasu is the second son of the former head of the Itami family and younger brother to the late Tsutsuji Itami and former family head. His father focused on Tsutsuji to the exclusion of Kakutasu but felt Tsutsuji felt that that was wrong and he was always kind to Kakutasu. Kakutasu and Tsutsuji were very close. In his youth, Kakutasu attended the shinigami academy but after a few years decided that neither the Thirteen Court Guard, nor the Secret Remote Squad, nor even the Kido Troops were right for him and left. His father was very angry with him when he found this out and just about disowned him. Tsutsuji, on the other hand, was supportive of him and told him that everyone has their own path in life and that Kakutasu should follow his. His father died of natural causes a few years later. When Tsutsuji and his wife, Suisen, were killed by a group of hollows, a dilemma arose in the Itami family: Tsutsuji's son, Suītopī, should rightfully inherit the title of family head but at the time he was still a child, too young to lead. This was especially problematic for the family's reputation was in jeopardy, as a result of circumstances of Tsutsuji and Suisen's deaths. Ultimately it was decided that Kakutsau would become the new family head until Suītopī was old enough. As a result of Kakutasu endearing nature, he regained the faith of the other nobles and firmly secured the family's status. Suītopī and Amaririsu (Tsutsuji's children) came under his guardianship. Kakutasu encouraged Suītopī to enroll in the shinigami academy and to spend as much time there as he could in order to allow Suītopī to learn as much as he possibly could and gain even more experience. He was quite pleased when Suītopī joined the Thirteen Court Guard and when he arose to the position of third seat in the ninth division. Suītopī reminded Kakutasu of Tsutsuji. When Suītopī was reported as MIA after the Arrancar War, Kakutasu paid even more attention to Amaririsu than before considering her loss and feeling that she would need someone with whom she would need to be open with. Abilities Even though he dropped out of the shinigami academy, he kept up with his training on his own in case one day he was backed into a situation where he may need to fight his way out. It is publicly unknown of his current skill level but he has been seen preforming minor kido moves, especially healing. Zanjutsu: At the Academy, he would always fight with much passion but due to his lack of physical strength was frequently defeated. Dispite this hindrance, Kakutasu was quite skilled in the actual moves involved in Zanjutsu. Hakuda: Hakuda was his worst skill at the academy, being easily overpowered by many of his peers including the women. Kido: Kakutasu was at the top of his class in terms of kido, even being able to preform some of the lower level kidos without an incantation. Hoho (Shunpo): Kakutasu was average in terms of hoho. Intelligence: Kaktasu was always quite intelligent, preforming very well on any written tests, and continues to be so today. Zanpakutō Shikai It is known that Kakutasu achived shikai during his training outside of the academy but no one has ever seen it or even has knowledge of it's abilities besides, of course, Kukatasu himself. Quotes *"Risu-chan" *"It's always a pleasure to see a new face" Category:Haruko-chan Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami